Various types of data engines involve a number of inputs and one or more corresponding outputs. In particular, the inputs may be provided by one or more sources. Also, a data engine may determine which inputs to utilize and which inputs to discard, possibly based on the particular sources that provide the inputs. Under various circumstances, the data engine may utilize such selected inputs to determine one or more corresponding scores.
Multiple types of scores may be computed. In some examples, a score may reflect a given performance of an entity in a predetermined period of time. In some examples, the score may reflect working hours of an entity in a week, duration of physical exercises of a person in a day, and/or the like. Also, the score may reflect completing assigned tasks of an entity in predetermined deadlines, payment of bills by the deadlines (e.g., on-time payment), and/or the like. In some examples, the score may be based on various inputs, analyses, computations, and/or evaluations implemented by the data engine on qualifying events received in one or more predetermined periods of time. Yet, in some respects, the computed score may be utilized to determine potential risks possibly associated with the particular entity. In some examples, the computed score may be inaccurate or erroneous, possibly leading to unreliable measures associated with the particular entity.
Various types of data engines may involve generating or gathering data related to different features of an object and/or a behavior and then, based on the data, generating one or more scores related to the features of the object and/or the behavior and then based on the scores of different features may generate a final score for the object and/or the behavior. A classification module may then classify the object and/or the behavior based on the final score.
As demonstrated above, there is much need for technological advancements in various aspects of data engines and related technologies to accurately determine scores generated by the data engines.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description provided herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and/or features provided in the figures. Further, the figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.